


I see nothing better, I keep him forever

by j_gabrielle



Series: Every lover known in comparison is a failure [2]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Boris is in love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "I'm sorry," Valery enunciates carefully, and slowly. "You'd like me to do what?""I said, I would like you to fuck me in the arse. Preferably hard." Boris tucks in his collars.





	I see nothing better, I keep him forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elenatria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/gifts).



> Semi-related to 'loved and left haunted', but can be read as a standalone. This came out far softer than I anticipated :>

"I'm sorry," Valery enunciates carefully, and slowly. "You'd like me to do what?"

Boris raises an eyebrow, wondering not for the first time if he fell in love with someone who is wholly incapable of fixing his own tie, or if his lover was a stubborn meerkat.

"I said, I would like you to fuck me in the arse. Preferably hard." Boris tucks in his collars. Brushing a hand over the wrinkles on his shirt front, he gives up any chance they would just disappear without a run by the iron, when he sees that Valery is still standing in the middle of their bedroom, morning sunlight shifting on the damp flush of his skin from the shower, one hand holding his towel in a death grip.

There's a curious glint in Valery's eyes; something more than simple deep want, lying somewhere along the line of feelings they never talk about even in the dead stillness of their nights. It breathes life to a taut tension between them that is unnamed, but one they can taste it in their kisses, breathe it in the air, feel it in their touches, their gazes. And like this, with Boris dressed for the day while Valery just finished with his ablutions, like this, Boris could almost believe that outside whatever secret magic that they can admit to when it is just them, Boris could be in love with Valery.

"Only if you want to," Boris says, voice going soft as his hands worrying at his silk tie. He looks away then, not a little afraid to dissect the sudden surge of emotions in him. 

A cold hand closes over his, and he looks up into Valery's beautiful blue eyes. "You've given it much thought, have you?" 

"Only a little," He huffs, smiling a little wryly. Valery shakes his head, stepping closer to slide a hand to his cheek. He leans into the touch, exhaling. "I'd really like you to, though. Fuck me."

Boris' reaches over, holding Valery by his hips, pushing the towel down to the floor with a wet thwump. He slides his hands down to the small of his back, pressing their hips flushed together. They fit; Valery smiling into the brush of their lips together, he himself helpless to stem the rise of a soft growl in him as he chases those plush lips. Drawing Valery back in with a soft chuckle.

"So," Valery drawls. Boris rolls his eyes, pulling back.

"Yes?"

Valery's smile grows a little wider. "When do you want to do it?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
